New Allies and Enemies
by MidnightLightenStars1321
Summary: Summary indside, you will love this! I had my family read it and they thought it was really good so enjoy! This should be about 6-8 chapters...idk


A New Alley

Summary: Allison 'Alice' Carly Rae Jeffery is an eight year old girl who can see the future what happens when two worlds of hero's collide to destroy a new enemy but also make friends on the way?

Here is the epic adventure of The Avengers, Justice League, Young Justice, and Dimension Warp (villain) fight, make allies, and become enemies on the way to save Earth.

Alice

Hair: bronze waist length hair and bangs

Eyes: brown

Chapter 1: It All Starts With a Boom

*Alice's Room*

Alice tugged on her brown/white hat as she tapped away on her computer, her mother Minerva Jeffery homeschooled her for fear of what will happen if someone discovers her power. Child services with no doubt will take her away and put her in a mental hospital or injecting needles and made her an illegal experiment to use against the Justice League.

What doesn't make sense to Alice the most is why can't people except her as any other human or super hero even. It's not her feat to be different. It's her mother's.

When she was four years old her father Arthur Jeffery left them for another woman who had a 'normal' child. After that her mother was never the same loving, caring, beautiful woman she once knew.

Now she was always anxious, paranoid, moody, and desperate.

Minerva's once long bronze her like Alice's own is now shriveled, grey, and looks like it used to be a rats nest to a home of thirty rats. Minerva's skin was worse, it was wrinkly and a wart was grown right on her lower chin the size of a blueberry. She was only 42 years old and now she looks 85.

"Alice! Get down here and eat your dinner" Minerva's shrill voice shrieked throughout the two story old run down home on the bad side of Gotham City to keep away the people who want to take 'special' people and kidnap them to Cadmus.

Alice sighed and slammed her computer shut wishing her life would just end and she walked down the creaky wooden steep stairs and sat on the old wooden chair and began eating her stew.

"Have you 'seen' anything lately?" Minerva asked and leaned her hand on the table and lowered her head to Alice's view.

"Well…yes and no" Alice answered and bit into a cooked carrot and made a disgusted face.

"Get on with it child!" Minerva ordered harshly and slammed her hand on the table impatiently.

"I saw a man…he had black hair…blue eyes and he had a young man with him" Alice said slowly and twiddled her thumbs nervously in her lap.

"Yes, yes that's very interesting then what happened?" She questioned further.

"There was um a cave a-and then nothing it just ended" Alice whispered nervously not wanting her here her mother scream at her again.

Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose trying to keep calm "Is that it? Allison we need to know if anyone is coming for us! I don't want anyone to take you away from me. Do you know what they will do to you? They will rip you limb from limb until they found the source that gives you your power and then you will DIE!"

Alice jumped at the last word and looked up at her mother with a scared look on her face.

"Now you don't want that do you?" Minerva said through gritted teeth and Alice shook her head quickly.

"Good now TRY HARDER!" Minerva shouted and dramatically turned around and headed to hell…I mean bedroom.

Alice shrugged she knew her mother only meant well but this was getting out of hand what if her mother started hitting her? Alice needed to find out what the vision meant and fast or else she would end up being the stew instead.

*Meanwhile at S.H.I.E.L.D corp.*

"Ok team, there have been phone calls about a missing woman and child and we need to find them" Nicky Fury said and clasped his hands together and looked at The New Avengers with Spiderman, Power Man, Iron Fist, White Tiger, and Nova were sitting at the small conference table boredly.

"Can't they get the police to do it?" Sam (Nova) moaned and dangled his head back behind his chair dramatically.

"No, Gotham's police already have to handle the 'good' side of Gotham" Nick stated with a disapproving look on his face.

"Nick is right team we need to help" Danny (Iron Fist) mused casually.

"Agreed but one thing…what about the Bat, he don't like other hero's messin with his city" Luke (Power Man) shuddered nervously.

"Yeah remember what happened to the last guy who tried to help Batman defeat Penguin" Ava (White Tiger) joined in and cringed remembering the image she saw on the news.

"Come one guys we can do this, it will only take an hour at the most" Spiderman (Peter) said earnestly and stood up "Any location Nick? We could use all the help we can get"

"Aw man, come on dude I got a date in an hour" Sam whined and slammed his head on the table.

"You actually got a date?" Ava joked and started laughing hysterically and Danny and Luke joined in "Yeah man don't be trippin us, let's just go, it's not like we got anything better to do besides homework…and I really don't want to do that right now" Luke grumbled and the others agreed.

"Ok team your coordinates for the supposed area Minerva and Allison Jeffery is at…oh no…Gotham's dangerous part of the city…be careful and watch each other's backs. Fury out"

*In Gotham City at 9:23p.m. on Wayne Towers*

"Bats we aren't gonna get any action her…listen I heard there was a missing persons' report near the dangerous end of Gotham, let's check it out" Robin begged as he was nearly dying of boredom as they haven't come across any thugs, robbers, or drug dealers, or even a man robbing an old lady's purse yet.

Batman sighed though his nose "No"

"But-"

"No. Be patient" Batman growled and continued searching.

"Fine but if I die of boredom it's on your hands" Robin grumbled and crossed his arms. He normally was never this impatient but tonight just happened to be the night, he felt something deep in the bottom of his stomach something was going to happen tonight, and it was going to be big.

Just then four mini jets flew at light speed across Gotham skies and Robin was sure they were no military.

"Batman, did you see that?" Robin asked and Batman nodded "Yes, it seems you are getting what you want after all. Let's go" Batman ordered and Robin grinned and swung off the building doing his signature cackle as they were heading off to the bad side of Gotham City where the jets were heading.

*Jeffery Home 9:52p.m.*

"Alice, get to bed!" Minerva shouted through her daughters closed bedroom door when she saw the computer light on underneath the door.

Minerva heard grumbling and saw the light go off and she merely smirked to herself and went to her own room to watch television. _The Bachelor _was on and she wasn't going to miss it for the world, even if it was about to-

_Bang bang bang!_

Minerva growled "What now" she sighed and slowly walked to the door and opened it revealing men in suits.

Minerva shrieked "THEY'VE FOUND US! ALICE RUUUUN!"

Minerva was about to scream more when the men revealed themselves and she knew she was in trouble.

Cadmus's guards were at the door with machine guns in their hands and The New Avengers standing behind them with glowing blue eyes and their arms crossed ready to block any escapers.

One of the guards grabbed Minerva's arm then tiny footsteps were heard patting down the staircase "Mommy!" Alice screamed and she turned her head to the men and suddenly Alice's eyes started glowing white and the men lifted into the air gasping for breath as she was about to squish their insides-

"Alice…Alice! Wake up some men are at the door" Minerva said shaking Alice's limp shoulder and Alice moaned "Carry me?" Minerva sighed and Alice wrapped her arms around Minerva's neck and they headed down the stairs to see The Dark Knight and The Boy Wonder glowering at them with curious eyes.


End file.
